Spirochetes comprise a unique phylogenetic group of eubacteria taxonomically defined by their helical or sinusoidal shape, double membrane ultrastructure, and motility apparatus located entirely within the periplasmic space. Collectively and individually, spirochetes pose enormous and growing global threats to animal and human health, yet are vastly under-studied. The biennial Gordon Research Conference on the Biology of Spirochetes (BoS GRC) is the only meeting that brings together basic and translational researchers who work on more than a single genus of this structurally and taxonomically distinct and remarkably successful group of bacteria. The highly interactive format, with its focus on cutting edge, unpublished results generates intense discussion and productive, often lifelong, collaborations between investigators representing a wide spectrum of backgrounds, interests, and experimental approaches. The 2016 BoS GRC program spans a broad array of basic research topics pertaining to these unique and highly diverse pathogens. Confirmed speakers in every session will include promising new investigators as well as leading scientists. To highlight cutting-edge research by young investigators, the 2016 GRC will devote an unprecedented number of oral presentations to junior scientists, chosen from among the abstracts submitted to the meeting. Afternoon poster sessions ensure the active participation of all attendees. An aggressive effort is underway to assure gender balance and participation by minorities and to attract newcomers from throughout the world. Critical to our mission of enhancing career development of young researchers is the Gordon Research Seminar (BoS GRS) on the weekend immediately preceding the GRC. The GRS BoS, organized and run by trainees in close coordination with the GRC leadership, provides a less stressful environment for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to present their work, discuss their findings, and build collaborations. Our over-arching objective is to maintain the BoS GRC as the pre- eminent venue for dissemination of innovative, unpublished basic research on spirochetes and spirochete diseases. To achieve this objective, we have formulated the following Specific Aims: (1) to convene outstanding established scientists, early career investigators, and trainees from around the world who study spirochete ecology, molecular biology, physiology, disease pathogenesis and immunology; (2) to promote open discussion within the spirochete research community of the latest advances in the basic biology, genetics, genomics, and immunobiology of Borrelia, Treponema, Leptospira, and Brachyspira; and (3) to provide a challenging, yet supportive, environment in which trainees and junior scientists can interact with established investigators, present their research, discuss ideas, and network with colleagues.